The present invention relates to a portable data processing device in form of a so-called laptop.
More particularly, it relates to a portable data processing device which has a housing with a keyboard, and a display arranged above the housing on the upper side of the housing on turnable holding arms. A blocking slider is provided on each holding arm and engages in a first locking portion in a locking recess of the holding arm. It also engages with a second locking portion in a second end bearing in a locking recess of the housing.
Portable data processing devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Due to the above described arrangement the display can be turned upwardly about different turning axes. One axis is located further in front of the user and the turning up of the display is thereby performed directly from the upper side of the housing. The other turning axis lies further behind as seen from the user and enables the turning up of the display through holding arm-extension parts so that the lower edge of the display is located above the upper side of the housing and thereby allows the observation of the user, for example of a printer located behind the laptop.